


1 Year Later

by OutOfPracticeYall



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Husbands, M/M, Romance, married, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfPracticeYall/pseuds/OutOfPracticeYall
Summary: A two part anniversary fic about Dadsona and Joseph one year after their Marriage. To celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Dream Daddy





	1. The Build Up

Garrett stood in the anniversary section of the card shop looking like a lost child. So many choices, so many would fit. A card with a cake, a card with a boat, a card with a bible verse, how was it that Joseph was so easy to shop for and yet Garrett was stunted. It should do more than just match his interests and personality, it should be special, it should be unique. This was their first anniversary! These would be the cards they keep for all their lives and show their grandchildren.

“Whaaaaat aaaabout... this one!” Amanda said holding up a card. It was the one with the cake in it. He could bet there was a tacky joke about baking in inside, no doubt Joseph would love it and laugh as he read it aloud. Yet, Garrett shook his head again. “Dad, this is the third shop we’ve been to. We have to pick something!”

“I know, I know,” Garrett huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking over the card rack once again, still nothing grabbed his attention, “They’re just... Not enough, they just not us.”

His face flushed at the idea of them having an ‘us style’. They’d been together so long now, they had inside jokes and matching outfits, the whole obnoxious couple she-bang.

Amanda giggled, “Wow you’re a sap dad.” Garrett shot her a look but he didn’t contest it. “You know they do online cards now? You can personalise them, add pictures and stuff.”

“Wait, they do?” Garrett said, genuinely shocked at this information, “The things the internet can do these days.”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” 

***

“We always go there.” Garrett hummed as he hung up the clean shirts in their shared wardrobe.

Joseph lay on his stomach across the bed, his phone open on a Google search for the restaurants around town, “But that’s how we know we like the food.”

“Baby, you need to get out more.” Garrett joked.

“Well, if you had some idea as to what you’d want to eat it might help,” Joseph replied, somehow his tone was just as nonchalant as when they had begun. They’d been searching for what felt like hours. His patience was endless.

“I don’t know what I want to eat two weeks from now.” Garrett however wasn’t as patient as his husband; he couldn’t help the slight sarcasm that bled through his words. He sighed shutting the closet door and dragging his hand through his hair, “Maybe we should take a break.”

Joseph stared at him for a moment before smiling with amusement, his eyes seeming to light up. Garrett knew that expression; it was his telltale look that he was plotting something. “Perhaps we should let God decide!”

It was Garrett’s turn to stare now, he gave Joseph a quizzical look and sat next to him. “What on earth does that mean?”

The blond sat up and showed Garrett his phone, “Well, there’s a random restaurant option, we just click it and let God decided!” Before Garrett could answer Joseph had followed through with his plan and clicked the random button. They both gazed at the phone intently waiting for the page to load.

Garrett almost burst out laughing when the familiar logo and name of the ‘fated’ restaurant appeared on the screen. 

Joseph looked at him triumphant, “Our usual place it is.”

***

The day was drawing near and Joseph had had the spectacular idea to bake a cake for his partner. He was so enthused by his sudden idea that he immediately hopped into the kitchen and called the kids to come along too.

“What’s happening, Daddy?” Christie beamed, her father's excitement quickly spreading to her aswell.

“We’re going to bake a cake!” He said pausing for his children’s chorus of yays, “It’s going to be Garrett’s and mine anniversary so we’re going to make a special cake for him! Now what flavour should we do?” 

“Chocolate!” Christian suggested.

“Rainbow!” Christie chimed in.

“Confetti flavour!” Chris.

Crish just gurgled the word cake happily.

Joseph chuckled and turned to the cupboard deciding on chocolate as that was the only actual flavour he heard. He reached for his trusted brand of box recipe and just as he taken the box out of the cupboard a foreign sense of foreboding struck him. The winning smile of the lady baker stared up at him as the feeling grew, making him uneasy. 

Then he remembered.

“A box recipe? Are you serious, you might have well of bought a cake from the store? Geez, Joseph, way to make a girl feel special.”

Joseph took a deep breath and put the box back. Maybe it’s not such a special idea, he thought to himself.

“Daddy?” Christie’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, her little face writhe with concern. How long had Joseph just been stood there for his children to have noticed something was off? He frowned, he wasn’t going to let the past affect him like this, he wasn’t going to let Mary effect him like this any longer.

Closing the cupboard door, Joseph turned to his children with a smile, newly determined. “Kids we’re are going to the store.” They all gasped- aside from Crish who was oblivious as to what that meant- “We’re going to bake from scratch!”

***

“Is anniversary eve a thing?” Garrett asked. “It feels like a thing.”

“It should be.” Joseph agreed, his hand gently reaching out to take Garrett’s hand as if asking for permission when he didn't need to, as they strolled along the soft sands of the beach. The cool autumn air caused Garrett to shiver and move closer to Joseph as they walked, seeking his warmth. He pulled Joseph arm around his shoulders, keeping their fingers linked together.

The sun was setting in the distance; they’d spent most of the afternoon with the children out on the yacht having fun in the sea. Joseph attempted to teach Chris to fish, but neither of them was any good at it and Garrett was thankful their lunch wasn't dependant on them catching fish. When they docked again Amanda offered to entertain the kids for a while so Garrett and Joseph could have some time to themselves.

Garrett lifted his free hand, admiring the small golden band on his finger and gave a content sigh. “I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

“I can’t believe you said yes.” Joseph chuckled.

The comment made Garrett stop in his tracks. Despite how Joseph had tried to play it off in a joke, Garrett knew there was some truth to the statement. He cupped Joseph’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his nose, “How could I ever say no?”


	2. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

Waking up first was a rare event and it made all the more special for Garrett. Joseph always had something to do, a place to be. His work, Sunday church, getting the kids ready, it was so rare he got to turn off the alarm and just sleep in. So whenever this was the case, Joseph slept late into the mornings and Garrett was almost always awake first. He stretched and rolled over to face his lover. Joseph never looked as peaceful as he did asleep and it brought an idle smile to Garrett's lips. He brushed a gentle hand across Joseph’s cheek, the tiny prickle of newly grown stubble tickling his fingers. The sunlight glinted off the golden band around his finger and caught Garrett’s attention.

Today was their anniversary.

His idle smile turned to a giddy grin as he shuffled closer to Joseph, “Jo, honey? Are you awake?” 

No response. Garrett didn’t expect one; he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Joseph’s temple for sitting up and stretching again. He pulled on his slippers intent on going downstairs and making himself a coffee to wake himself up better before starting breakfast. As he reached for his glasses his hand knocked against a photograph. Their wedding photo.

Garrett picked it up as he pushed his glasses up his nose. It still didn’t feel real. There they stood, side by side, in match blue tuxedos, smiling from ear to ear. It wasn’t their ‘official’ photo; that was hanging downstairs. This was taken by Amanda at their after party they were both tipsy but then, flushed from champagne and dancing. He remembered it so vividly and yet it still felt like he was dreaming.

The soft shifting of sheets and Joseph rolling over in his sleep broke Garrett from his daydreaming and he put the photo back and snuck downstairs. The children were still asleep in their bed, Amanda had come back for a few days to celebrate and was dozing away on an airbed set up in Christie’s room. The house was silent. He stepped into the kitchen and started up a fresh coffee pot, yawning at the lack of caffeine in his system.

Coffee boiling Garrett moved to heat up the frying pan for the eggs and bacon. He checked his watch as he waited, 9:38 am, the kids were set to be dropped off at their mother’s at 11 and Amanda was going to catch her train at 12, then it would be just him and Joseph. They all had their family celebration together yesterday out on the Yacht sailing around and enjoying the sun, today was about just Garrett and Joseph. He couldn’t wait.

Once he had finished the fry up, toast and coffees, Garrett set it all out on a tray- along with a card- and snuck back up the stairs, hoping the scent of a cooked breakfast hadn’t woken the kids just yet.

“Good morning, love.” Joseph’s spoke sleepily as Garrett backed through the door, trying not to drop anything on the tray.

“I was hoping you’d still be asleep.”

“With all that noise you were making? Impossible.” He chuckled, sitting up and stretching, similarly to how Garrett had before.

Joseph smiled softly and thanked Garrett as his husband laid the tray across his lap. Of course, the first thing Joseph picked up was the card (just as Garrett took his coffee) and opened it.

Garrett leant against the drawer and simply watched as Joseph opened his card, just gleefully observing Joseph’s expression change. The way his smile widened just that little bit, the way his eyes lit up as he read and the slight flushing of his cheeks. It had taken him what felt like hours, along with Amanda, to make the perfect card. The front featured a candid photo of him and Joseph in the kitchen together; a picture Amanda had taken for a college project about the everyday life and on the inside a huge family photo of them all. The general theme of the card ended up being about building a family together.

“Oh Hon,” Joseph said quietly, his hand coming to his chest and lightly resting above his heart, “I love this.”

“Happy Anniversary.” Garrett replied, moving to press a kiss to Joseph’s lips before heading to the door again, “You just sit back and relax and I’ll get the kids up.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t have them?” Joseph had been pacing back and forth on the phone for a full minute now. Garrett had the kids in the living room whilst Joseph talked to Mary on the phone. Still, Garrett couldn't help just trying to ease drop. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

It did not sound good.

Amanda, who had been watching Chris playing on his DS, looked up at her father. No doubt she had been ease dropping too, like father like daughter. She gave her father a sympathetic look before Chris pulled her attention again telling her to watch as he caught a new Pokémon.

The twins were playing with dolls and Crish was playing with building blocks. All of them were dressed and ready to go to their mothers and by the sounds of Joseph’s phone call, it wasn’t happening, which wouldn’t have been an issue if he and Joseph didn’t have a dinner reservation for two later tonight and no babysitter.

Joseph’s head popped through the kitchen doorway. “Garrett. Come in here a sec?”

Garrett nodded and stood up, “You’re on kid duty Panda.”

In the kitchen Joseph stood, dragging his hand down his face as if trying to rub the stress out of his skin. “Mary can’t have the kids.” He said sounding exasperated, “She’s got the flu. Apparently, she didn’t think it was that bad yesterday but she can barely stand without getting nauseous today.”

“Well,” Garrett paused as he tried to think of a solution and not focus on how annoyed he was, “We can see if Lucien or Damien can babysit?”

“That’s not the point Garrett, the kids were excited to see her and now I have to tell them they can’t.”

“Jo.” Garrett sighed and closed the gap between them, pulling his lover into a comforting embrace, “They’ll understand she’s sick. Come on, we can get past this one hiccup.”

Joseph smiled and Garrett felt him let of his tension as he wrapped his arms around his lover, “You’re right. Bright side and all that.”

“You guys don’t need a babysitter,” Amanda spoke appearing in the doorway. “I can watch them; I’ll just go back to college tomorrow instead. All I require is pizza money.” 

“Panda. What would we do without you?” Garrett laughed.

 

They hadn’t planned on having a big celebration for their anniversary but then all the neighbours had kept asking about one, so they decided a garden party would be the easiest option. Around midday, all the other dads began filing into the garden. It wasn’t turning out to be a particularly warm or sunny day but none the less they all showed up.

Joseph had prepared a cold buffet of sandwiches and finger foods, not wanting to fill up on party food before their dinner reservation. However, he spared no expense with the decorations. A 1st year anniversary’s theme was paper and so were all of Joseph’s decorations. The yard was overflowing with paper chains and lanterns, despite it being daytime. 

“I thought this was only going to be a little event.” Garrett joked as he observed the brightly coloured decorations, running along the fences, decking, table and even up in the tree.

Joseph finished setting up the paper plates and cocktails sticks before too looking around and blushing lightly, “I, uh, got carried away.”

“It looks great, babe,” Garrett said just as Craig noticed him and came running over to give him a card.

Seeing this as his opportunity Joseph crept off back into the kitchen to grab a small wrapped parcel, he’d hidden behind the flour in his baking cupboard. He came back outside to find Garrett still talking to Craig and laughing away. Gently tapping Garrett's shoulder and hiding the present in his other hand Joseph caught his husband’s attention again. “I have something for you.”

Garrett looked at him with a delighted curiosity, “Oh?” He simply said trying to coax Joseph on whilst also trying to peek around his back.

“Ah, ah” Joseph grinned, pressing a hand to Garrett’s chest keeping him from seeing the parcel, playing along. He wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed teasing Garrett like this. “Patience is a virtue.”

Garrett pouted, before trying to grab around Joseph’s hand at his other arm to the see the gift and failing miserably. “Jo, baby, please.” 

Joseph was about to give in when something soft and cold hit against his cheek. He looked up seeing the clouds in the sky were much greyer than before. And then, as if the heavens had burst forth, the rain came pouring down. He called out as he ran for the deck, sheltering the gift between his arms and stomach, “Inside everyone!”

Within moments their kitchen was full of soaking and complaining dads. Joseph peered out the window mournfully as the rain pelted his decorations and buffet. Garrett gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “Jo, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” He sighed before putting on a small style. “I still have this.” And Joseph presented the lovingly wrapped parcel to Garrett.

Tearing through the paper Garrett wasted no time in getting into his present and soon he was holding a little desk calendar in his hands. He almost wanted to cry as he flipped through the months, each one featured pictures taken over the year of him, Joseph and all their children. 

“Do you like it?” Joseph prompted after a moment.

“Of course I do!” Garrett exclaimed planting a kiss straight on Joseph’s lips, forgetting about their audience. Craig hooted at them like they were still college.

 

6:12 pm. Exactly. Garrett knew this for Joseph’s car’s digital clock told him so as soft tunes he didn’t know played from the radio. “We’re late.” He commented, despite knowing that Joseph knew this too.

“It’s raining, I don’t understand why there’s so much traffic,” Joseph complained, glancing out the driver side window and his mirror and observing the long line of cars behind him. In front was no better. They were all piled behind red lights, after red lights, after red lights.

“I can call the restaurant. Tell them we’re stuck in traffic.” Garrett suggested, looking to Joseph for confirmation. He received nothing of the sort as Joseph kept staring forward as if willing the red light to change. He decided to call them. The phone droned on as he waited for them to pick up.

“Hello, this is The Holy Mackerel! How may I help you?” A happy young woman’s voice recited to him on the phone.

“Hi, we have a reservation for 6. We’re going to be a bit late, traffic issues.”

“Oh dear! Let me see what I can do!” She replied.

As Garrett waited the car rolled forward, barely picking up speed before they had to stop at a second traffic light and Garrett actually heard Joseph groan.

“Hello again! Can I have the name of the reservation please?”

“Christiansen.”

“Hmm...” She hummed as she was looking through the system. At least Garrett presumed that's what she was doing. “Ah yes! Well, Happy Anniversary you two! We can hold the reservation for another 30 minutes.”

Garrett beamed a weight lifting from his shoulders. “Thank you so much! I’m so sorry for the inconvenience!” He said his goodbyes and hung up. “They’ll hold the reservation for us, it’s fine.”

 

They arrived barely in time. The waitress who had answered the phone, seated them and once again congratulated them on their anniversary. For the first time, everything was going smoothly. The waitress brought out a bottle of champagne for them on the house, the secluded table was lit with candlelight and decorated with little rose petals that clashed with the tacky fishing boat aesthetic of the restaurant. Everything was perfect. 

For a good while they just sat and talked, holding each other’s hand across the table and making each other smile. The day hadn’t gone as planned but it didn’t seem to matter to them as they sat and talked together, the rest of the world melting away until it was just the two of them.

“I’m sorry I got riled up in car,” Joseph said after a moment of quiet, his eyes shamefully dropping to the table.

“Joseph.” Garrett gently lifted his chin so he would at him again. “Its fine, we were both panicking. Today wasn’t exactly how we thought it would be.”

“It’s still everything I could have wanted,” Joseph replied, the smile returning to his face as his thumb stroked over Garrett’s hand. “Because it was with you.”

“Right back at you.” If Garrett could have leaned over the table without falling her would have kissed Joseph again.

Their little moment was interrupted when they noticed the live band’s music had changed and they were headed straight for their table, playing sappy love music. Simultaneously the waitress and appeared from the kitchen and was bringing over two desserts that they hadn’t ordered.

“Love that lasts is hard to find and deserves to be celebrated!” She cheerfully declared as she placed the desserts on the table. “And we’re glad you chose to celebrate this special today with us! We all wish you many happy years to come!”

At the end of her speech herself and the band all threw paper confetti over Garrett and Joseph, before the restaurant goes all hip, hip hoorayed and cheered, no doubt they had no idea what was happening but were joining in any way.

“This is why we come here,” Joseph said with a wink, his cheeks as rosy red as Garrett’s as they both laughed.

Their chocolate cake and ice cream were decorated with chocolate syrup that spelt out happy anniversary with little hearts around the plate’s edge. 

 

The sun had set, the kids were in bed, Amanda on the blow-up bed and Garrett and Joseph lay cuddled up together in their own bed. The day ending much like it had begun, peaceful. 

“Maybe next year we keep it simple.” Joseph mused as his fingers idly ran through Garret’s hair.

Garrett chuckled and pressed a kiss to Joseph’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re already thinking of next year.”

“I can’t stop. I like thinking about it, and the year after that, and the one after that, and every year we get to spend together.”

A heat came to Garrett’s cheeks as he too thought over it. A whole future with Joseph, it still felt unreal. It was still a dream. “How many years do we get in that future of yours.”

“Until we’re old and grey. Well, I’m grey you go bald.”

“I do not!” Garrett protested, lightly hitting Joseph’s chest. “Take it back!”

“Nope, sorry Garrett it’s what happens,” Joseph argued, fighting off Garrett’s hands as he laughed. “You go bald, I break my hip and we sit on the front porch in rocking chairs talking about the neighbours until the kids visit.”

He paused, it sounded like a good future to look forward to- aside from the bald part. Sighing Garrett gave in a rested back against Joseph’s shoulder, nestling close to him. “I love you and your future beer gut.”

Joseph smiled as he pulled the covers back up to their chests, “I love you too.”


End file.
